


The Detective and the Accountant

by Potatochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad at tagging, Detective!Levi, Eren Wears Glasses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rich!Levi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tall!Levi, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, crazy for this ship, eren is an accountant, ereri, new fanfic, new recruits, ocs might appear, police work, smut in the first chapter, yeah I love mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochan/pseuds/Potatochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a detective, has always been alone in terms of love. Till Eren, an accountant, comes to work at the police department in the Rose district. Eren also happens to be Levis one nightstand. Hehehehehe </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Terrible summary but it'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new writer in ao3. Sorry if the fic isn't all that good in the beginning but I'll try my hardest to improve upon it. This is not my first time writing a fanfic but it is the first posting it. I would love to get feedback to help me improve so please leave a comment. Thank you and ENJOY!

Levi POV  
Erwin was having a field day with how many new recruits we were getting. I however was a little pissed that more new kids were taking up my space. Erwin gives me an early out and I head off to my favorite bar for a nice drink and maybe fuck.  
The bell attached to the door rings as I enter and mike gives me a small hey. I wave a bit and take a seat next to a kid. Taking a closer look to his side view he was pretty damn cute. The kid shifts a bit and makes eye contact with curiosity. Damn. Those orbs look fucking delicious I could eat them up. He blushes slightly and nods in my direction and I give him a nod back not looking away. He goes back to sip his martini and Mike comes back with my whiskey.  
"Thanks Mike" I say and he just nods walking away. I take a swig of alcohol and go back to staring at the kid next to me. He sighs and turns his body towards me giving me a shock.  
"Is there something on my face?" He asks with a slight frown and I keep staring.  
"No." I retort and he scoffs with a bit of eye roll to his glass.  
"Then why are you staring at me?" He asks and I just shrug like its no big deal.  
"Cause you're fucking sexy." I answer and the kid blushes tomato red. I chuckle a bit and drink some whiskey.  
"I'm Eren." He says out of nowhere staring at the contents inside his glass. I put my cup down with a light tap.  
"Levi." I say and Eren nods a bit.  
"How about I buy you another drink Eren?" I ask calling mike over again with a slight wave of hand. Eren downs the last of his martini and nods.  
"I'd like that. Thank you" he says and continues staring at the glass. Mike comes over waiting for me to order.  
"Whatever the kid wants." I answer and Eren orders another drink. Mike heads off again.  
"How old are you Eren?" I ask curiously considering he looks goddamn 18. He tears his eyes off the table and looks straight at me. Almost had a heart attack there.  
"Twenty three. You?" He answers waiting patiently for my age.  
"Hm. I'm twenty eight brat." I say with a contempt 'hm'. He frowns a little bringing his eyes back to the wooded table. Crap. He must find it offending that I called him brat. "Hey sorry kid. I didn't really mean it when I called you brat. It's just something I have a habit of doing." I quickly try to fix my mistake. Eren giggles a little and looks up at me with an angel smile. Shit.  
"No it's fine you're alright." Eren smiles more and rests his face in his hand. I soften my gaze a bit. Eren sips his new martini that Mike brought when I clearly had no idea when. I down the last of my Whiskey.  
"Hey Eren, what do you say we get out of here and head to my place? " I ask wanting him for myself. He looks up at me and blushes a little tipsy. I smirk at his reaction and he nods. I pull out my wallet and throw down a fifty dollar bill tell Mike to keep the change.  
"Have a nice night Mr. Ackerman." Mike says as I drag Eren out of the bar and into the cold night.  
"Did you bring a car here?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"My car is in the shop getting fixed." I nod at his answer and pull him to my black 1960 corvette patiently waiting my return. He gasps and looks at me.  
"That's your car?" He asks flabbergasted and I simply shrug. We get into the beauty and I start to drive us to my apartment. I lived in the middle of Rose in the more expensive area. Reaching my apartment quickly I hurry to park and drag Eren to my apartment.  
//Eren POV//  
We were in the middle of Rose which was a place I could never afford. Levi was one sexy man he was very built and he was an average height but he had a few inches on me. I was 5'5 and Levi was about 5'9-5'10. He was so hot I felt like dying every time he looked at me. How did I catch this one??? No idea. We reach his floor as I finish talking to myself in my head and we go to a big black door. Levi unlocks it and it opens.  
The apartment wasn't huge but it wasn't little either. He had a theme of black and white watercolor paintings hanging on a wall but everything was black and white. I notice next to the dinner table a case filled with awards I assume this godly man won.  
"Take off your shoes." Levi dead pans and I obey quickly pulling off my converse. He pulls my coat off from behind me and hangs it in a closet with his other coats. I slowly walk into the black carpet that covered the entire floor. I gasp quietly at the apartment before me.  
I was so much into admiring the place that I didn't feel Levi kissing my neck from behind. I look up over my shoulder and see him smirking. He drags his hands over my back thighs scraping a bit with his nails and squeezes my ass harshly. I inhale sharply at the feeling and Levi connects his lips to my neck quickly.  
His hands roam coping a feel and I lean back on him. Levi starts to walk keep our positions and he leads me to a room bigger than imagined. Most of the space is taken up by a huge bed. Levis hands were under my shirt groping my chest while kissing under my ear. I moan as his fingers glide over my nipples perking them slightly.  
He pulls my shirt off and turns me around quickly. I hold onto his chest and he smashes his lips to mine pulling at my high waisted jeans. I lean in more as Levi leads me backwards to the bed. I feel the edge and slowly climb onto the bed not leaving Levis lips.  
Levi breaks the kiss and pulls off his suspenders and dress shirt. I stare at his fine muscles with lust and he starts undoing his pants letting them fall. My fingers find their way to my mouth and I I chew on them gently to show how much I approve of this. He chuckles and unbuttons my jeans.  
I lay on the bed with my fingers still in mouth as he shimmies them off me taking my boxers with them. My erection stands tall and I palm at it as Levi lifts my body up to a more comfortable position on the bed. My head meets pillows as soft as clouds and I keep stroking myself slowly teasing it. Levi grabs lube and a condom throwing them on the bed. The bed dips as he crawls in between my legs pushing my legs apart more and I buck into my hand.  
"Should I fuck you or are you going to keep masturbating?" Levi asks amused at my actions.  
"You should fuck me." I whisper loud enough for us both to hear.  
I pull my hand off my erection and squeeze the sheets. My not so dirty hand reaches up to Levi and pulls him down to kiss. Levi obliges and we push soft lips together. I open my mouth and he takes the chance to ravish my insides. I pull him closer wanting more but he pulls away. I whine.  
"Wow kid you're fucking hot." He purrs and I whimper lightly. Levi grabs the lube and pushes my ass up high for better reach. Pouring some he slowly thrusts a finger inside up to the knuckle. I moan lightly wanting more. Levi takes his time thrusting the one finger inside of me getting me used to the feel but little did he know I was used to things inside me.  
He pushes another finger in next to the first finger applying pressure to my prostate. My back arches pulling my whole lower half with it and I moan loudly. Levi has a smirk ghosting his lips giving me more of a hard on than I already did. His fingers scissor my inside at a mid-slow pace driving me crazy with want.  
Levis last finger finds its way inside and soon I was pushing back on his hand wanting more friction but Levi pulls them out. I whine at the lost but Levi grabs the condom on the bed rolling it over his sex. Two fingers find their way in my cleft scooping lube out of my entrance and slicking Levi's erection up. Levis eyes lock with mine as he gives a harsh tug to his dick. I gasp impatiently wanting him to throw my legs over his shoulders and ram deliciously inside me.  
Levi grabs the pits of my knees and spreads my legs open lining his sex to mine before slowing pushing. The tip gets encircled fully until inch by inch gets pushed in. My thoughts were everywhere I was panting like it was my only way to breathe. Levi stops when all of him was in all of me. With his hands still on my legs he leans forward resting his head on my shoulder. We listen to eachother breathe for a few seconds before Levi pulls out with a light hiss. I moan in his ear and that threw him over. He rams into me again and again and I scream at the sudden force. My eyes roll back in my sockets as he pushes against my prostate with each thrust. Levi gives a throaty groan straight into my ear. He licks a laps at my lobe giving it his attention by nibbling a bit. I grab his face and pull it to mine kissing like no tomorrow.  
One of his thrusts hit my sweet bundle of nerves harshly and my mouth opens with a moan. Levis lips were pressed to mine following them with every movement. My hands were ravishing his hair getting a feel of the undercut. I look him in the eyes moaning into his open mouth and stick my tongue out to meet his lips. Levi then smashes our lips together thrusting his tongue in my mouth with the same speed as his dick in my ass. I came a few minutes later with a breathy moan and Levi a few seconds after that. No words were spoken during the ordeal but none needed. Levi pulls out and throws the used condom into the trash next to his bed. As he lays back down he pulls my back to his chest. I instantly fall asleep of overexertion and dream of prancing unicorns pooping candy corn and magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it early so might as well post it right???

Eren POV//  
The bed shifts and my eyes immediately pop open. I watch Levis back move across the room to what seems like a bathroom and he enters. After the door closes with a click and get up and throw my clothes on. I had to start work this morning and I was definitely not going smelling like raw sex. I check my phone for the time and was happy that it only was 1:00. I leave the beautiful apartment without a trace of my existence being there and walk home. I shared a house with my roommate Armin because it seemed cheaper to split the house payments.  
The cold air cools my warm body and I felt a warm cold shiver run down my body. It was a nice feeling to have but it only lasted a short amount of time as I see the burgundy house. It was only two bedrooms and two bath but very small with other space. I unlock the door quietly to not wake Ar but it was too late. As I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could the hall light flashes. Fuck. I turn my body around and see Armin staring at me with the mother eyes. I smile sheepishly as he narrows his eyes.  
"Where the hell were you?!" He talks and I flinch noticeably. His foot taps impatiently for my answer but I shrink in myself more, head bowed.  
"Eren. I got you this job for a reason and all of a sudden the day before you start work you want to go and have a drink? What if they see that you're not in your prime and fire you before you even start??" Armin lectures me thoroughly and I can't look him in his eyes. My words finally decide to come through.  
" I'm sorry Ar. I was just a little scared for today that I thought maybe a couple martinis would help but this hot guy showed up and he took a large interest in me and I needed some attention that I have not been getting so he took me to his house and we...y'know..... did stuff BUT it was sooooo amazing Ar I'm telling you I've never had sex like that before." I ramble for a while before dying down. He looks at me with concern and somewhat curiosity but mostly anger. He huffs out in understanding and uncrosses his arms.  
"Ok, but, don't ever worry me like that again, you got it?" He asks pointing his finger and I nod quickly. He turns around grumbling under his breath and retires to his room. Armin was still in college for the large career of being a doctor but we had been best friends since, forever and we wanted to live with each other. Ever since the accident in Africa with my parents death and all, Ar's parents adopted me but I was already 17. I lived with them till the end of high school and left for college with Armin and we got stuck together since. We made a lot of friends but I liked one of our friends more than that. Jean fucking Kirstein. I used to date that mother fucker in the last year of college and then he decided to let his anger out on me. I was abused badly until I told Armin and he forced me to break up with the horses shit. When I finished college I wanted to continue being with Armin but away from Jean. So we came to Rose. It was a thirty minute drive to our old college but Armin said he didn't mind and we moved on the outskirts. It's been a week since we lived here and I had a new job for the Police department as their accountant. I love math and money, like most, but I'm not a spender, I just love counting it. Accounting was the career choice for me and that was fine.  
I slip my converse off and lightly put them on the shoe rack. The house was little but big enough for the two of us. The kitchen came on the left side of the hallway and at the end of the hallway was the living room/dining room. Ar's room was next to the living room and I was on the right side of the end of the hallway. The design of the house was a little weird but we fell in love instantly.  
I open my door and close it behind me with my foot. Throwing of my jacket and stripping I go into my bathroom to shower. The warmth gives my skin a shiver of happiness and joy. I loved to shower.  
After my shower I grab my underwear and hop into my bed throwing the covers around me sleeping off the rest of the night.  
\---------------  
The shrill noise of my alarm wakes me and I grab my phone to see the fifty messages from Ar. Opening the phone I check my social medias for about ten minutes. I sigh and get up. I don't bother covering up because Armin has seen areas I didn't even know about. I walk out to the living room and see Ar cooking eggs and rice. I jump over the back of the couch and land on fluff. Grabbing the remote I turn on the tv to watch the news. The two men were talking about the recent murders going on around Rose but I paid no mind. Armin hands me a plate and a fork with a "here". Scooping the plate from his hand I eat the delicious meal fast.  
"Thank you Ar!" I shout running back into my room. My closet was a rummaged mess as I decide to wear my short sleeved dress shirt, dark green cardigan and black jeans. I wasn't really much of a suit guy and I warned the chief of police about this but he said it was fine. I brush my curls to shoo off the bed hair and brush my teeth, wash my face and put my cologne on with ease. Grabbing my man purse(briefcase) I throw on my converse and kiss Armins cheek.  
" I work till 8 so see ya then." I say and he nods saying bye. I leave the small house and lock up behind me. Officially I started at 9 but since my car broke I left at 8 for a head start and maybe coffee. There was a little coffee shop by our house and it was so cute and petite. I walk into the store and order my decaf and they quickly throw it together. I wave at the barista and leave for work.  
The time was 8:45 by the time I got there. The department was big and bricked but that was cool. The doors open to my presence and I walk up to the woman sitting at her desk.  
" Hello. Um might I ask where Chief Smith is or his office? I have an appointment." I ask and she smiles brightly.  
"Yes of course. Can I have your name please?" She asks and I quickly give it to her. She finds my name and directs me to the end of the hall. There were desks scattered with a couple of people talking and drinking coffee. The Chief had his own office but there were a few other offices too. She knocks on the door and the Chief tells us to come in. The woman opens the door and shows me in without coming in herself. I look to the Chief who was staring at papers and signing things. I look behind me when I hear the door shut and turn back around.  
"Sit please." He says looking up at me with ocean eyes. I nod and sit in the cushion in front of his desk.  
"Hello Mr.Yeager. How are you?" The chief asks pulling his glasses off slowly reminding me about mine. Shit I forgot my glasses again.  
"I'm fine Chief. And you?" I ask returning his question. He nods.  
"I'm fine as well. Well since you never got a tour of the building first hand and I'm busy as is I'll have my deputy guide you. Is that alright?" He asks and I nod. He clicks a button and his door is opened harshly a few seconds after that. I jump in my seat and slowly turn my head to the man at the door.  
" What the fuck do you want shitwi-" Levi says cutting off when he sees me. Holy shit, LEVI?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Eren gets to see around the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short but I've been busy with getting school shit and school in general.

Levi POV//  
What a shit day. First the little shit left this morning, second I got called in to work early, and third Erwin is using his new toy in my office. Great. I rush to Erwin's office to give him a good yelling when a chocolate haired cutie caught my attention. I turn my head in mid sentence to stare at the twenty three year old. What the hell was Eren doing here?? I hear Shitwin clear his throat to grab my attention and my head whips back to him. 

"Levi, this Eren Jaeger. Eren, this is Levi Ackerman. Levi is my Deputy and Eren is the new accountant for four years so be nice please." Erwin quickly introduces to keep from an awkward silence. Too late for that. I turn my body towards Eren and put out my hand. I know there would be hell to pay if Erwin knew about our affair. Eren scrambles to his feet and quickly slides his hand in between mine. We shake firmly and nod to show Erwin this was our first time meeting but really it wasn't. Eren quickly retreats his hand and stares at the floor like he was ashamed to look in my eye. 

"Alright well Levi I need you to see to it that Eren knows where his office is and show him around the building, get to know the other officers here." Erwin says basically telling us to get the fuck out so he could work. I grunt at the task but lead Eren out of the office anyway quickly turning around when the door was shut. 

"Why the hell did you leave this morning?!" I whisper yell at him and he gives me a frown in retaliation. 

"I had to come to WORK this morning!" Eren says in the same manner as me. My eyes roll. 

"You could have stayed and showered at least. Plus I could have given you a ride." I retort and he looks at me like I was stupid and pissing him off. It was cute. 

"What, and wear my dirty clothes I wore last night?" Eren crosses his arms and pushes out his hip. I scoff. He was right, that would be a little gross. 

"Whatever." I quickly dismiss the argument and start walking to where the old accountants for the department worked. The door opens and we walk into the small but comfortable office. 

"This is my office?" Eren asks flabbergasted. 

"What you don't like it?" I ask to the reaction. He shakes his head fervently at my question and walks around the desk sitting in the leather chair. 

"I love it!!!" He exaggerates throwing his hands to splay on the desk before him. His excitement released mine and I smiled to his childlike behavior. Before I realize it I'm staring at him for about three minutes and Eren clears his throat. I snap out of my trance and blink twice before leading him out of the office. We walk out towards the main area greeting Petra as we pass her by. The area was large and there were many lower rank officers that had desks here. 

"This is the main floor with the lower ranks and new recruits." I explain to Eren as he takes in the area. We walk towards my squad and I introduce them to the chocolate hair in front of them. He gives them each nods and Mikasa, of course, walks up to us for an introduction. My roll so far back it gives me a headache at the sight of my cousin. We had a lot of the same tastes and I could feel she would want into Erens pants. The Raven struts towards us and stares at Eren ass for a while before I glare at her grabbing her attention. Her eyes shot up to mine and we have a bit of a stare down. Eren whips around to see what I was looking at and catches Mikasas eyes. His smile widens. 

"Hi! I'm Eren." He pulls his hand out to her in offer. She grabs it and shakes firmly. 

"Hello, I'm Mikasa." She introduces and gives him a once over liking what she sees making me get a little pissed off. They start taking about something stupid and I just stare at Eren feeling a little disappointed in the fact he wasn't mine. Man did I hit the jackpot. He was a pretty boy with a pretty plain style. By the looks of what he brought to work most would say he's a minimalist. My eyes wander to his fluffy locks staring at me which makes me want to reach and touch them. He had light chocolaty brown hair with a bit of curl in his bangs. My hand twitches in want of the fluff in my fingertips giving me a permanent feel of the softness. Erens face was petite yet mature like he was in a permanent phase of when a teen reaches their full features of adulthood. And his eyes, God his eyes, we're like full beauty of oceans clashing with different colors in a fight to win the battle of dominance in which color his eyes should be, but the battle just went forever never finding an end to their dispute. He had a fine body of plush and muscles mixing perfectly giving one the feel of both in one, hips rounded beautifully and thighs strong but smaller than most. I appreciate every aspect of the adult before me before the remembrance of new recruits catches my attention. 

"Eren, I'd like to introduce you to the new recruits over there." I give him a sort of whisper in the midst of his conversation with Mikasa. He looks up at me and nods. The new recruits had their own area which was a bit smaller and a bit messier. The door flings open by my hand and we walk threw seeing the eyes latched on me and Eren. 

"Everyone this is Eren, the new accountant of our department. Eren these are the new recruits." I quickly say but Eren just stands there like a stick eyes wide. My frown deepens and I lean to his ear. 

"What's wrong?" I ask and he shudders. His head shakes slowly but I knew something was up. I follow his eyes to where they were latched to. He was staring at a smirking two toned male that I vaguely recognized. Does he know Kirstein? What was going on? 

"Kirstein! Come here!" I yell over the recruits and he stands yelling 'yes sir' as he walks toward us. Once he was directly in front of me I could feel Eren grip my side and shrink behind me. What the hell was happening?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right well I hope this is good news to you. I will try my hardest to update as much as I can this week because I start school Monday and I know that will slow me down. I tried to elongate this chapter in a make up for the last chapter. Enjoy!

Eren POV//

My mind was racing with the vicious memories of the man before me. I slowly shrink begging Levi for protection of my past abuser and keep my eyes glued to the floor. Once Jean reaches us cursing me with his presence, Levi speaks. 

"Do you two know each other?" He asks trying to get an answer from either one of us which most likely was not me. 

"Yes Sir we do." I could hear the smirk as he spoke and it gave me shivers to hear such disgusting shit talk. My mouth was glued and I had no plans on telling Levi what happened with us anytime soon. I feel Levi straighten his posture a bit and my fingers grip tighter at the thought of him leaving me. 

"Hm, really? What's your relationship?" Levi asks Jean in a curious yet defensive way. Jean doesn't say anything which causes my eyes to flicker up at him and I freeze. His eyes were wide and he had a small smile on his lips staring into my soul telling me he was planning so much for me. I look back to the floor in a sort of submission manner and Levi clears his throat. 

"Oh, we used to date in college, sir." Jean states realizing he was staring at me. I quickly tug on Levis shirt to give him a sign to get me the fuck out of there. He catches it and dismisses Jean but Jean didn't budge. I felt his eyes bearing into my head with nothing but disgusting thoughts. 

"Did I fucking stutter Kirstein?! Move god damnit!" Levis body moves slightly as he yells to Jean and I watch his feet scuffle away. I continue to hold onto Levi as we walk back to the office area and enter his office. I let go when Levi turns towards me to most likely ask what the hell was going on. 

"Eren. What was that?" He asks but my mouth was glued and usually no one could get me to talk unless you were Armin in this state. My hands clench and unclench by my sides, eyes focused on his feet and he waits but eventually gives up. 

"Alright well if you don't want to talk then you can head back to your office. I think I showed you everything today so get to work." Levi says and I hear his hand run threw his onyx hair. I was still in the midst of processing what he just said. He was leaving me alone. What if Jean decides to visit me in my office to do things? What if he hurts me again? I can't take that! I'll break under him and be forced to be with him again. No. Levi let me stay! I want to stay with you. I need to stay with you. I was begging Levi in my head which was troubling to get out. Until I couldn't take the pressure of my paranoid thoughts. 

"Please." I whisper out for him to hear. He whips his head towards me. My eyes were burning and I hated it, I hate crying it makes me seem weak but at the thought of Jean beating my face in I couldn't help it. I hold the tears in. 

"Please what?" Levi asks and I stare at him. 

"Can I stay here with you?" Finally getting it out I release a sigh and Levi just stares. I knew he wouldn't ask because he seemed like one with a bad past as well. 

"Ok, but hurry and get your shit I have room for you." He replies and my eyes brighten. I nod and rush out of the room and head towards my office. Swiping my briefcase I rush back to Levi and start working. The Rose district police had been in debt for a while now and the old accountants had either quit for better jobs or finished their term. My job was to find out what was going on and find a way to fix it getting them out of debt. I already had sheets and documents of how they spend a month and what they spend it on to give me insight. Though there were hundreds of paper this could take years. I shut the door behind me and sit in the chair across from Levi who was working on recruit analysis. And we worked together, sometimes asking questions and telling stories, we even got lunch, and then in a matter of time my shift was over.   
\--------------------

I yawn a bit looking at the clock on my phone telling me I worked a bit overtime but that was fine because I was talking to Levi about the kind of music I like. He watches me gather my things and click my briefcase shut before he starts to pack up too. He throws on his coat and I wait for him so we could walk out together. Levi rounds his desk and we leave his office into the now dark empty hallway. He grabs his key and locks the door before we head out waving at the one officer working overtime on a case most likely. The door opens to us and we head out into the cold air. By the way did I mention that I forgot my jacket. A shivering mess I am I say my good byes to Levi and walk home but only after refusing a ride. I walk threw the crowds that are hogging the sidewalks and go towards my neighborhood. About twenty five minutes later the tiny house calls my name and I jog to it in shivers. I quickly unlock the door and shut it behind me hearing the familiar tv sounding. My keys get tossed on the counter in the kitchen and my briefcase on the table. 

"I made some chicken alfredo for dinner! It's in the fridge!" I hear Ar shout over the tv. I dive for the fridge like an animal searching for the Alfredo yumminess and quickly heat it through the microwave. I jump on the couch next to Armin who was currently watching criminal minds and cutting his toenails. I gag at the sight and dive into my food like a caveman starved. I savor the taste of cheesy noodles and grilled chicken. Once I was finished I put the plate on the floor next to my feet. Ar had finished manhandling his toes and opted to play that stupid candy crush game on his phone. My brain races back to Jean finding me again and I sigh. 

"So you know how Jean has always wanted to be a cop?" I ask Ar and he turns his head to me in shock. 

"What happened?" He asks in a scared voice. I shake my head and brush my bangs out of my eyes. 

"Jean is working in the Rose district. And he knows where I am." I state looking down to my feet for comfort. 

"WHAT?!" Ar screams throughout the house. I look up at him and next thing I know I was embraced in tiny arms for a tight hug. "He better not do anything to you or I swear I'll snap his neck and dissect him or better yet send his organs to his pare-" I quickly cover his mouth with my hand and he gets the point. Sometimes when Armin is mad at someone he tends to ramble on about the many torture techniques he would use on them. It kinda grossed me out. The hug loosens and he pulls me back using my shoulders. "Eren, you better swear to me if that horse shit does anything to you, you will tell me." Armin gave me the most serious eyes and I nod agreeing. 

"What do I do Armin? I'm termed for four years and I can't leave until my terms over." I ask desperately and Armin just sighs releasing me from his grasp. 

"I don't know Eren. I'm sorry I just don't see any ways out of this unless you kill him. Which I mean we could so do because ya kno-"

"No Armin we are not going to become criminals." I interrupt chuckling a bit at his idea. I guess I'm just going to have to avoid him as long as I can during my term. I mean Levi is there and I could always ask him for protection, right? "Oh yeah! Um so you know that guy at the bar that took me home?" And Ar nods. "Well guess what?" I ask. 

"What??" He asks wanting the angst to drop. 

"He's the Deputy in the department. It's crazy right?" His eyebrows raise. 

"No way. That's kinda like fate, who knew you two would end up working together." Ar scoffs surprisingly and I nod. It was a little like fate. I lift myself off the couch and grab my dirty dishes washing them under the warm water in the sink. I check my phone and it states that it was exactly 9:30 and work today made my brain want to shut down. I grab my keys and briefcase to head into my room after bidding Armin a goodnight. Immediately when the door was shut I strip and engulf myself in covers.   
\-------------------  
It had been weeks since working at the department and Levi and I had gotten along quite well. I made friends with a lot of officers and also simultaneously avoid Jean with determination. Though the last few days I was getting a weird feeling that my clothes were going missing and someone's eyes one me at home. Though I thought nothing of it till today. 

The alarm was not what had woken me but a cold rush of wind. Eyes ungluing themselves I lift my head to look over my shoulder. My room was a mess. Files and clothes thrown everywhere and my covers were thrown off exposing my goosebumps. Once seeing the mess I jump up and look around with shock. My window was open and I was quick to my feet to close and lock it. What happened?! Who was here? I know it wasn't Armin because he would just ask me for something. This looked more of a robbery but it seemed they hadn't taken anything important out of my briefcase. 

My fear of a person being in my room arose and I rush to the door throwing it open and sprinting to Armins room whisper-shouting his name but I got no response. Holy shit I forgot that he had to work in the hospital today for learning how to remove a bad kidney or something. He was so excited how could I forget. I jump into his bed and cover my head hoping that no one was there and I waited for hours but no one showed. I slip out of the blondes bed and slowly look out the door like a ghost might appear any second. The living room was clear but my room wasn't and I was a little scared to check it. The shrill noise of my alarm shocks me and I rush to the kitchen swiping a knife and quietly walk to my door. The door swings open with the push of my foot and I make small steps sweating like a murderer lying into the room. I pat the wall down searching for the light and once found I switch it. A breath of relief comes through my lips as I see no figures in my room and begin to pick up the mess that I called my room. 

After showering and throwing a turtleneck and jeans on I rush out of the house. Without a meal in my stomach I quickly head to the department so I could speak to Levi about my situation. My glasses were loosely sat on my nose so I push them up and see the department in my reach. The rush could not have been more real and plus I was a little hyper from this morning. The doors open and I immediately go to Levis office to see the Deputy eating some eggs and pancakes he most likely got from McDonald's. I don't bother knocking and allow myself in closing the door behind me. I was extremely early but I didn't care I needed his opinion on what to do. 

"Hey, why are you so early? I thought you came in at nine??" He asks temporarily stopping his meal. I look him straight in the face. 

"I need help with something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker...... Ooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I legit said I was gonna try to update everyday but didn't. But I was unmotivated at the time due to the fam matters. But now I'm filled with so many ideas and sorry this chapter is short! Enjoy!

Levi POV//

The little shit took my breakfast. His mouth looked like a chipmunk stuffing its face for winter and I was a little pissed. My food. Eren swallows the food and drinks my coffee next to wash it down. My coffee *cries*. I sigh and lean back in my chair staring at the boy in front of me who acted like he was starved. He came into my office early today which was very unusual and was asking me for help. Before I even asked why he took my food and drank my coffee. 

"What do you need help with Eren?" I finally get to ask after he sets my cup down and relaxes against the seat. His posture straightens and he adjusts his glasses. He was always forgetting them and I was always the one to remind him that they helped him see. His memory has gotten better and to the point I don't have to tell him anymore. 

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. So, a couple of days ago or maybe it was a week, my clothes were disappearing and I didn't really think much of it but this morning my room was a complete mess and everything was tossed around, my window was open, and my covers thrown off of me. It was like a little tornado went off in my room. I didn't know what to do so I quickly came here for your opinion." He explains and I frown. Someone was in Eren's room? Thoughts of another mans hands touching Eren find my brain and I scowl. 

"Well do you ever get visits from creepy people, say, neighbor? You actually could be getting stalked. Messing with your room and not stealing anything important sounds stalkerish. What type of clothing do you usually find missing?" I ask and he shakes his head. 

"My neighbors don't bother us and my underwear are the main victims but once I thought I lost my toothbrush- Wait! You think they took my toothbrush?! Eeeeeew." He exclaims and I nod writing most of the info on a sheet of paper. I tear the sheet away from my notepad and hand it to Eren. He takes it and stares down at it. 

"I need you to ask one of the officers to file a report and tonight after our shift I'll come by to see what's happening." I explain and Eren nods quickly rushing out of the office to the main floor. More and more thoughts of Eren being watched by a figure gives me a bad feeling and I feel like I have to protect the beauty. Make sure the kid didn't get hurt and I don't know where these instincts came from it just felt right. My thoughts wander some more and Eren is back with his briefcase. 

"Can I work in here again?" He asks and I nod immediately. He was always welcome and actually I preferred his company.   
\------------------

Eren had actually accepted a ride for once and we were on our way to his house. He asked if he could play his music and I nodded not really caring what we listened to, anything to break the silence. His music starts up and his foot taps and head bobs to the beat. I enjoyed the little pleasures of watching him indulge in his favorite things giving me squeeze in my chest. These random squeezes happened frequently and only around Eren which was confusing to me because it was like I was having a heart attack. We reach the house he called home and slide out of my car. I follow him up the steps and he unlocks the door guiding me inside the small building. It was small, very small, something I would never think about living in. Eren leads me through the hallway and we reach the end seemingly the living room. A blond bob was sitting in the couch watch tv and it moved around to stare at us. 

"Who's this?" The bob speaks and Eren chuckles. 

"This is Levi. Levi this is Armin, he's my housemate" Eren introduces and I nod at Armin and he nods back turning to the tv again. Eren leads me to a door on the right side of the end of the hallway and opens the door. We both take cautious step into the room and he flicks the light on. The first thing I think is "Empty". He had a bed and a closet next to a door that led to the bathroom. He really was a minimalist. Eren throws his briefcase on the bed along with his keys and sits crossed legged on the mattress. I decide to look around, reaching behind the door checking for anything strange and then I looked up in the corner of the ceiling. A tiny camera sat there getting a full view of the room and my jaw clenches in anger. Reaching up I snatch it off and crush it in my fingers. 

After a thorough search I found three more cameras and two mics in the bathroom. Looked like this creep was enjoying Eren shower and change. What pissed me off more was that someone had laid their eyes on him while he was naked and I was nearly about to chew their head off. But what was important was calming Eren down since he was worried his naked form was going to be all over the Internet and plus he had a stalker. I reassured him that tomorrow I was going to put in a security system so that no one could enter the house through any opening. Eren nods and walks me out the door but he calls my name. I turn around and he walks towards me.

"Thank you, Levi" Eren says before climbing his tippy toes to kiss my cheek. My eyes widen but quickly return to normal. "I mean it. I honestly don't know how to repay you." He chuckles a bit and smiles sheepishly. 

"Well you could go on a date with me." I recommend and he just smiles more. Eren nods and I tell him when. 

When I was driving home I think about how lucky I am to go on a date with such a beaut. I smile to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another one in like an hour. So here ya go!

Eren POV//

Oh my fucking gosh Levi asked me out on a date! I was so happy I was fanboying to Armin who was, by the way, looking at me like a I was a crazy man. I was ranting on about the stupidest shit and I didn't even care I was just so happy. Ar gives me another look to shut up but I kept going which made him leave the room to the kitchen. He comes back with two cups of hot chocolate and sat back down on his side of the couch. I stop rambling for the yumminess in a cup. 

"Well it's about time. I could actually taste the sexual tension when you got home and talked about him. I've been waiting goddamn it." He says sipping his chocolate like no big deal.   
"But what do we do about your stalker Eren?" He then asks and I shrug sadly. I would hate if a stalker came into our home and hurt Armin or me which was now scaring me now that I think about it. 

"I don't know Ar. I'm so sorry to get you into this." I say but he quickly shakes his head. 

"It's not your fault Eren. And plus you of all people should know what I can do. I'm fine, I can protect us if I have to" he states an I nod. I did know what he could do. Armin seemed like your innocent friend at first but if something is going down with him, it was going DOWN. He would not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you if you messed with him or his friends. One time I saw him drag a 6'3 dude by the hair out into the road holding him down screaming "IS THIS REALLY HOW YOU WANT TO DIE?!" It was really scary but after the whole thing he smoothed out his hair and was back to classy Armin. There were many times I had to save his ass from jail time. I continue to drink my sweet hot chocolate reminiscing about all the fights Armin got into in high school and college. 

"Um, Ar?" He responds with 'hm' and I look at him desperately. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? I'm a little scared to be alone." I ask and he puts down the cup. 

"Of course Eren, I would be more than welcome." He sighs and takes our empty cups to the kitchen and washes the dishes. Armin comes back and states that he had work in the morning and he was going to bed early. I nod heading to my room to shower. I turn the warm water on and strip to wash the grime off of my body feeling fresh afterwards. Getting some shorts and a shirt on, I head to Armins room. But then there was soft footsteps in my room that caught my attention. I turn around looking at my door that was closed and noticed the knob turning slowly. My breathing was getting heavier by the second as the door opened silently revealing a dark figure with a mask on. The figure quickly rushed to my side throwing a cloth over my nose getting me the heavy feeling of being drunk on my ass. My eyes roll around and my head drops. The mystery man drags me into my room not bothering with the lights. I was then picked up bridal style when I resisted going through the door. I was extremely lost at the moment my mind wasn't processing anything correctly and my room was covered in fur. The figure laid me down on the bed and joined me propping his head up by his hand. I watched him with a pout wanting to see his face so I reached up and pulled it off revealing a puppy face. I giggled to myself seeing this and then the puppy leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. Immediately then did the face change to a beautiful Raven that I knew. I smile my eyes squinting tiredly but I kept them open for some reason. Levi continued with the pepper kisses on my lips and I soon threw my arms over his neck to deepen the kiss. Levis hand finds its way under my shirt gliding his fingertips over my belly and fleshy hips. It felt so good to be touched by Levi and I feel his tongue push its way into my mouth making me moan. Levi lays down on his back still kissing me and I crawling onto his chest which was smaller than last time, I paid no mind. His hands slide down my hips and to my ass squeezing the cheeks digging into them as we sloppily make out. This felt so good. My hands grab the back of Levis head pulling the hairs making him groan and slapping my right cheek harshly giving me a warning but I just moan at the contact arching my back. We never pulled away but something was wrong. Levis figure was changing and it caused me to pull back and look at him. His face was so disoriented and scary that he looked like he was created from the pits of hell. I passed out.   
\------------------- 

I woke up to Armin shaking me harshly to wake me. My eyes flutter to the blond and he tells that I was gonna be late if I didn't get up. I was fully awake now and I looked around seeing nothing but Armins room. Holy shit what happened. I had the craziest dream. 

"Ar, what happened last night?" I ask having a paranoid feeling it wasn't a dream. He looks at me like I was stupid. 

"What do you mean what happened? You obviously went to sleep. You were so loud coming in too I thought I giant came!" Armin laughs and walks out of his room grabbing jacket. "Well I'm out! See ya!" He shout closing the door to the house and I sit in his bed puzzled. Oh good. I sigh. It was only a dream. That scared the shit out of me. The covers get thrown off of me and I hurry to get dressed and brush my teeth. I make a bowl of cereal only to inhale it down running out of the house at 8:45. I run down the sidewalks quickly to not be late and reach the department in 13 minutes. I greet Petra and go straight to Levis office. Saturday was five days away and I was so excited. I see Levi sitting down reading some papers and such when I enter his office. We worked together most of the time which was nice because Levi was actually nice. I leave my case on the chair and leave to get coffee on the main area. Walking towards the machine I grab a styrofoam cup and fill it with coffee. I see Mikasa staring at me and I smile and nod to her. She reddens and nods back. Someone told me that she had a crush on me but I only saw her as a friend which was really awkward but flattering at the same time. I walk towards the squad Levi works with and say my good mornings. 

"Eren! You look so cute this morning as always!" Hanji practically screams and I smile at their compliment bushing a little. "So,Eren, did you hear about the new case that just got filed??" They ask and I shake my head a little confused. "Well some lady came in with a whole bunch of burns and told us that there was an explosion at her shop and she said she saw weirdly shaped figures running away. She called them aliens and told us to investigate it. Isn't that cool?!" Hanji yells again but I was intrigued by the case. I nod at their question and frown at them. 

"But there is no such thing as aliens." I retort and Hanji gasps dramatically. 

"EREN! How could you break my heart like that! There is to such a thing as aliens! I'm glad that our squad got this case though, I've been waiting for something interesting to happen around here." They yell and complain but I just giggle at them. I talk to the group for a while before leaving to head back Levis office. We worked all day like normal and talked about new topics until it was eight and time to go. My car was getting out of the shop tomorrow and I was so happy. They took forever to get it fixed they kept giving me excuses like they were busy with some other shit. I part ways with the gorgeous man and head home.   
\-----------------  
During the past five days Levi was flirting with me like crazy and if I was to be completely honest I was too. We were both excited for our date and today finally came. He said he was going to pick me up at 6 so I got ready at 4:30 to be ready for the Raven. I was sitting on the couch waiting for the man watching Armin study the giant textbook in his hands. Suddenly three knocks came to the door and I scramble to it opening the door to see Levi dressed in a tux fitting his curves beautifully, his hair slicked back. He looked like a spy and he's be walking down the street to a Tusken song. I think it was called Drip'n but boy was he sexy, I almost wanted to rip his clothes off. I slip my boots on and yell to Armin a goodbye walking out of the house to follow Levi to his car. He opens the door for me and I internally squeal as I sit down into the wonderful car. He rounds the car and sits down into the drivers seat, buckling his seatbelt as do I. He begins driving and I couldn't resist the question begging to get out. 

"Where are we going?" I ask and Levi smirks, eyes still on the road. 

"You'll see." He answers leaving me in a little bit of frustration but I still accepted it because it was most likely a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeew I start school tomorrow and I'm about to cry. Here is most likely the last chapter you'll get early. I do hope I can update soon but I don't know. Enjoy

Levi POV//

We drove all the way out to middle Rose to reach our destination which was a fancy restaurant that I personally love and I wouldn't doubt Eren would too. The restaurant was a small homey building with a very plain and white interior, the only thing decorticating it were small cacti on each table. I park next to a tree and exit the vehicle to open Erens door quickly before he got to. The door of my car opens by my hand and Eren steps out thanking me. I nod and walk him to the entrance of the tiny restaurant. It was semi-filled which was something I could deal but still all the people gave me a sort uncomfortableness. There was soft piano and violin playing in the back giving the restaurant a nice air to it. I look to Eren and his smile was small but it showed much interest. A woman shows us to a table by the window and we sit staring at our menus in thought of what to get. I have my eyes on some steak so I had already decided but what about Eren? 

"Have you decided?" I ask subtlety and he shakes his head frowning at the paper in his grasp. 

"I'm honestly stuck between fish and salad." He pouts pushing his bottom lip out and I chuckle. Why was he so cute. "I think I'll get a salad then." He says and I frown. 

"Eren you can honestly get whatever you want I'm paying so don't worry about it." I say knowing that he was looking at the prices. His eyes shoot up to mine and he smiles like a guilty child. 

"Ok. What is the best white wine here??" He asks and I look down at the alcoholic drinks presented in front of me. 

"The Sauvignon Blanc would be best with fish if that's what you're getting." I state and he nods closing the menu laying it down on the table. The white Zinfandel should work with my steak and I close mine as well. The waitress notices our menus closed and comes to take our orders, leaving swiftly as we finish. She comes back with our wine giving us samples but I already told her I wanted to drink it. Eren was currently smelling the glass with a frown and hesitantly sipping the wine. His face brightens and he nods to the waitress telling her he'll keep it. As she walks away I stare at Eren while he stares at the silverware. 

"Eren, you wanna here a story?" I ask and his head turns to me and he nods quickly smiling. "Ok, well, about three years ago I was still in the lower ranks, right? So, my squad got assigned to this case that was trying to be solved for a while and the case was that a man was stealing weapons from the government. We finally figured out who the man was and it was night when we decided to pursue. When we broke down the door we heard some sounds, like moaning and gasping you know? So, I was the first to enter, gun unholstered, and when I shouted for him to come out this man came out naked and horny. He had an erection coming out of his room and I kind of laughed cause that was a funny situation but he used that to run at me. Next thing I knew I was tackled by a naked man with his dick in my face damn near touching me." I grimace in disgust at the thought but all I heard were the breathy, loud laughs coming from Eren. He was laughing so hard it looked like it hurt and I noticed others looking our way but I really didn't care, joining Eren in laughter. We caught our breaths and drank some wine at the same time. 

"So you had a dick in your face. How did you like that Levi?" He asks with a smirk trying his best to hold down his laugh. I glare at him, little shit. 

"I didn't. I went home and washed my face about a hundred times." I explain disgust spread on my face. And that was how our dinner went. Eren and I went back and forth telling stories about the shit that's happened to us. He even told me about all of Armins fights which was a blast cause that little shit looked weak as hell. 

When we finished our meals I paid for dinner and we walked out into the now very dark atmosphere. I open the door for Eren when we reach my car and he thanks me as I close the door. I start the car but don't drive and turn towards Eren. 

"You want to go back to my place and-" I was cut off by him. 

"-watch a movie. Yes I very much do." He says with a smirk and I nod smiling back. I was gonna say play some games or cards but I guess a movie would work. I was honestly going to try to date Eren longer before we had sex again because I want to know everything about him and I guess he felt the same way. I drive towards home.   
\------------------

The movie finished and I looked down to see Eren curled up to my side, asleep. Eren said he had wanted to watch a scary movie because he has never seen one, so I choose Cujo. Scary but, not too scary. Though, every jumpscare Eren clung on to me like a lifeline. 

I pick up the twenty three year old and carry him to my room for sleep. I, too, was about to knock out during the movie but I guess I pulled through the dumb movie. What's so scary about a dog anyway?? Just knock it the fuck out or kill it. Closing the door to my room behind me, I lay Eren down beneath the covers and join him after I get changed to sweats. After a few minutes of remembering our date I smile a little and fall asleep. I think it went well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know I updated! Jk well I hope you enjoy

Eren POV//

My eyes flutter. They were still a bit lazy and I couldn't really make anything out. Coming to a clearing I look around my surroundings a little confused as to where I am. Then I remembered the movie and my very paranoid brain makes a shadow look like a big dog and my eyes widen. I slowly back up until I feel solid behind me and whip my head around to see Levis bare back. I arrange myself to curl up against him and close my eyes trying to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I gave up and leaned up on the bed looking over Levi's shoulder to see a peaceful look. I smile a bit. 

The sheets were off and I pull them back over him so he could stay warm. I slide of the bed and walk towards the bathroom and enter to take a piss. After I finish in the bathroom I walk out and see Levi still sleeping. Sighing I walk to the kitchen looking through the refrigerator for anything to eat. Once I found some eggs and bacon I immediately pulled them out and heated up a pan. I turn some Mt Marcy on and sing along with the woman as I cook the eggs and bacon. The lyrics just flow through my mouth until the song finishes. I turn around to look for plates but Levi was sitting at the table staring at me. Giving a scare I jump back and squeal till my mind comes back from shock. I let a breath relief escape and I hear Levi chuckle. Jerk. I open up cupboards in search of plates finally finding the white glass I grab two and set them next to the pan. I scoop two eggs and slide them on a plate along with two strips of bacon. Levi watches me focused on my tiny movements as the plates touch the table. 

"Thanks" he says in a slight mumble. 

"No problem" I reply with a smile digging into the breakfast. The meal was quick to end as we both inhaled the food coming to a rest against our seat. I hear Levi let out a contempt hum and a small 'that was good'. With our stomach full we sat on the couch watching the news on the recent murders. Jeez, this shit was all over the goddamn news. I sigh and rest my head against the couch to close my eyes. Levis phone goes off and he picks up with a hello. I watch his face as he listens to the others voice over the phone. All of a sudden he jumps up and rushes to his room and the sudden movements shock me. I watch as Levi throws clothes on and hangs up the phone slipping his shoes on. 

"What happened?" I ask curiosity seeping through my voice. He shakes his head. 

"A case I've been working for forever has finally got a big lead. Hanji just told me about it and I have to come in. I'm sorry Eren just stay here for a little while and make yourself at home. I'll be back. Bye." He says walking out the door leaving me in confusion as I sit on the plush couch. Slowly I get up and head to the bedroom to change my clothes to a pair of his sport shorts and a t shirt. I was way to small for his clothing which actually felt good. Jean and I were a bit on the same size but with Levi he was two times my size and I've always like the idea of boyfriend shirts. I crawl into the soft sheets and feel my eyes shut only to grow with black.   
\-------------------------

I awake to the sound of the front door being shut. My rising out of bed could not have been any slower. I check the time and leave the bedroom to head to the living room. Upon stepping out of the hall I hear even more movement and keys jingling. I look towards the entrance for the door and see red fluffy hair bounce about as the person slips their shoes off. I freeze and just stare being cautious of what to do. 

"Who are you?" I ask and the head jerks in my general direction. A woman that was fairly my height stared at me in shock and a bit of curiosity. She clears her throat and steps into the black carpet, eyes still connected to mine. 

"That's what I should be asking." She says walking into the kitchen pulling out some stuff from the fridge. I watch her movements to make sure she didn't do something funny. 

"I think you should tell me now before I think you are a thief and call the police." I say threateningly pull my phone out and going straight to the number pad. She turns around and gives me a surprised look. 

"Alright, my name is Isabel, and this is my big bros apartment. Who are you?" She states and gives a questionable tone at the end of her introduction. I put my phone away at the "big bro" part and look her over to sees the similarities. None. 

"I'm Eren Yeager, I'm dating your brother." I said with confidence and she saunters off with a sandwich in her hand to the couch. She plops down and props her feet onto the coffee table. 

"Eren huh? I heard of you." Her statement surprises me and I walk into the living room as well, siting on the opposite end of the couch. 

"Really? Does Levi talk about me?" I ask curiously wanting to know. Isabel bites into her sandwich and chews never answering my question. I wait for her to stop chewing her food. 

"Yeah. He says a lot about how cute his little accountant is. I gives me the creeps how mushy he's gotten." Isabel says, eyes on the football game occurring. I smile and look down to my knees. He talks about me, he thinks I'm cute, oh my gosh I made him mushy. My thoughts were repetitive and I was living it up in my little world that I didn't even notice Isabel staring at me. Her face was a little too close for my liking. I lean back away from her making eye contact with the woman. She was pretty. I mean I wasn't one with a taste in women but what beaut she was. 

" I never knew Levi had a sister." I say trying to make small talk. She chuckles softly and looks back at the tv. 

"Yeah. He doesn't talk about us much, almost like we were dead. Haha" she laughs and I just watch the disappointment encircle her eyes. The sadness on her face gave me a strong feeling to comfort her so I give her reassuring words. 

"Oh, well I'm sure he was going to tell me sooner or later. We did just start dating after all so I wouldn't expect him to tell me." I was sure to lace comfort in my tone. I did sort of expect Levi to tell me about his siblings after all of the stories we told each other, I thought they would have come up some time. 

"Does he have another sibling? You said 'we'." I ask and she just sighs. 

"Yeah. He has me and the other brother Farlan, but Farlan passed away recently." She says with sadness in her voice. "That's why I'm here. To tell Levi." She continues and I look upon her in shock. That's terrible. The woman notices the guilt on my person and laughs a bit to lighten the air. 

"It's fine though. That idiot got himself dragged into a gang and when he wanted to follow in Levis footsteps, the leader killed him. He was stupid to get pressured in it in the first place." Isabel tries to comfort me now but only makes herself more sad. I feel even more guilty when she breaks down in front of me. I instinctively reach out and pull her to my chest. She sobs in my embrace and I lightly scratch her back rocking us back and forth at a slow pace. I whisper encouragements as she begins to stifle her cries. I hear the lock to the door click and my eyes were on the entrance way behind us. Isabel was still curled in my chest and crying when Levi walked through the door. His face contorts into multiple faces until it settles with a worrisome frown. I watch him hurriedly take his shoes off and run towards us to kneel by the couch. 

"Isabel! What are you doing here?!" He basically shouts in our ears but doing that made her cling to me harder and I hug her back more. Her sobs die down and she detaches herself from my body. Her face shows the most angriest frown one could contort. 

"I CALLED YOU YOU BASTARD!" She shouts standing. Levi stands as well and gives her a confused look. I felt extremely out of place so I force myself to stand and sneak out into the hallway. Slowly do I shrink in on myself settling into the corner wall two apartments away. I felt selfish for crying in Levis place but this whole situation reminded me of my parents. I feel my tear ducts swell and warm liquid ooze through my eyes. I was crying silently, ignoring the people asking if I was alright.  
\------------------

About thirty minutes later it was 4:00 and my face was nuzzled in the joints of my arms. I hear the door to Levis apartment open and my head pops up to see Isabel leaving the apartment with her face covered. The broken sobs could be heard pouring out of her mouth and I stand. She's gone. I walk to the door and slowly open it seeing a large back hunched on the couch. The door shuts itself behind me as I walk towards the couch. Levis head was bowed and elbows set on his knees with entangled fingers. My knees buckle and I kneel in front of him slowly cupping his face feeling the oncoming stubble. I lift his face up so I could see it which was blanker than a sheet of paper. We stare at each other for some time before I release his face and grab his hands. I stand and force him to stand with me, and we head to his room. I knew that deep inside Levi was quite upset he was just masking his feelings. 

Once we reach the room I set him down on the bed and hug him. His arms wrap around my waist and I drag him down in a laying position. His face nuzzles my neck and I smooth his hair in a rhythmic pattern to calm him down. I do this to the point I get sleepy and my eyes shut immediately bringing out the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey hey! I'm so sorry I was just not feeling the inspiration for this story but I'm back with drama. Enjoy!

Levis POV//

I was so cold. It felt like my body was stuck inside dry ice and thrown out into the Arctic Ocean. A slight warmth rolls in my arms and suddenly I feel better. The warmth grows hotter and I feel much better with this heat by my side. I open my eyes slowly and blink at the gorgeous face placed beside me. Eren was still asleep with his legs wrapped around my middle and head rested on my bicep. All of my worries vanished within the presence of such a man. All of my sad emotions ran when Eren was around. Speaking of the beaut, he started to stir and wake as I watched him. A mix of colors make their way into my eyes and Eren stares at me back. His hand creeps up and cups my jaw softly as worry envelopes his features. 

"Levi?" He asks in a soft tone and I look at him intently. Memories of yesterday suddenly flood my mind and I mentally curse. I was honestly not surprised that my brother had died. He had it coming the moment he joined that gang and even after he told me he wanted to be a cop. Yeah it hurt to lose yet another member of my family but I wasn't that sad. Much worse had happened to me before. 

"Yes love?" I ask and he shakes his head with a small smile at the nickname. 

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod immediately knowing his question. He frowns but doesn't say anything afterwards. I pull him closer and nuzzle his neck roughly causing him to squeal. I laugh at the noise and slide my hands to his middle side and begin tickling him. He gasps and heaves after a couple of minutes and then I decide to let go. His breathing calms down and I kiss the area behind his ear and run my fingers through the soft locks of hair. His hand grabs hold of my bicep and slowly makes its way up to my hand holding his head. I give him more kisses all over his face and let go to get up. I lift him up and he dangles by my arms. I laugh at him as he treats my arms as monkey bars to finally get to my neck. I kiss his lips once his face was close enough and he kisses back with more feeling. Before I could kiss him more he drops from arms from which he climbed. His lithe body struts to the bathroom and he closes the door behind him. I walk out to the kitchen and begin to make breakfast for the both of us. The thought of our intimacy was exciting and I felt very happy to be learning more of the brunette. He was sassy and elegant all at the same time being cute and playful. I loved it so much that it almost drove me insane. I began to scramble some eggs within a medium pan for the both of us. I hear the toilet flush and Eren comes out running towards me and tackles me. Or attempts to. I barely moved an inch and he continues his futile antics. I chuckle at him and take his waist between my hands. We wrestle a bit in the living room while our food got chilly. After our playful fights we ended up making out which was very very nice. By the time we even thought of the food it was cold and almost gross to even look at. Eren laughed but just watched me make faces at the meal I had made. 

"Come on sweetheart. I'll take you out." I quickly said pulling him up and carrying him to my room. He squealed the whole way and I got dressed watching him do the same. He slips his high waisted jeans on and steals one of my white dress shirts. The whole thing way to big for him but he tucked it in and rolled the sleeves to make it stylish. Damn was he hot. We walk to my car with eyes of residents glued to us. More like Eren. I drove us to my favorite cafe in town for breakfast. 

We talked the entire time about how shitty things got for us and even more depth of our pasts. Once the meal was over I drove us back to my apartment so I could get Erens clothes. He was so plushy in all right places as I watched his ass walk away from my car to enter his house. He waved at me a disappeared into the small home. 

I drove home and decided to work on a case.   
\------------------

It was a week after Farlan had died and I was doing fine with Eren there beside me. We worked together everyday and he mostly spent the night when I had taken him out. Jean had become even more of a fucking creep than before so I had my eyes on him but besides that it was going well. Two nights ago I had decided to tell him about my past and he ended up a crying mess in my lap. It was cute how he was sad for me but I told him that it was all in the past. 

This morning was the same as always and winter was upon us already. I slip on my coat and head out to the department. Erens car was already there so I parked right next to it excited to see the man already. 

Petra greeted me happily and I returned the greeting as I walked down the hall expecting to find Eren sitting in my room. He wasn't there. I walk back towards his office and see that he's not there. My worry grows and I check the main floor for any sight of him but only early birds were there working on waking up. I begin to panic a little. I walk back into the hall and straight into Erwin's office I go to ask him about. Eren was sitting in the chair across from Erwin. 

"Eren, what are you doing in here?" I ask and he looks up with a small sad look on his face. 

"He going to be working in my office from now on." Erwin says not looking up from the papers in front of him. "He going to stay in here and leave when I tell him." He finally looks up to me with no emotion. 

"What the fuck, why?" I ask with anger filled lungs. 

"Because I do not approve of your relationship and I am going to end it before it gets anymore serious. It's a distraction from work and that's not needed. So in order for both of you to work properly I am separating." Erwin explains with disappointment laced in his tone as he pushes up his glasses. I glare at him in complete anger. 

"That's bullshit Shitwin and you know it! Our relationship never got in the way of anything and know all of a sudden it's a problem to our focus?? That's complete shit!" I yell my face immediately scowling. Erwin sighs deeply and looks to Eren who was sitting with his head hung. 

"Well if that's the case then I'll have no choice but to fire Eren and I'm sure no one in this room will like that idea." Erwin threatens and Erens head whips up to stare at him in disbelief and shock. I do the same and huff out angrily. How dare he say that when Eren was the best damn thing thats happened to this goddamn precinct. Levi didn't want Eren to lose his job over his stubbornness in wanting the male to stay with him. 

"Fine. But at least let him work in his own goddamn office. People can only take so much of your presence without trying to kill you." I say seething at him and he frowns but purses his lips with thought. 

"Alright. But I better find more cases solved and you doing your job Ackerman. Or else." He threatens yet again and shoos us out of his office with a flick of his wrist. Fucking prick. I hold the door open for Eren and slam the door shut behind me. I grab Erens wrist and yank him back to me and kiss him on the lips as a sort of parting gift for now. I am going to get this shit sorted out the way I want and that's all. He kisses back and pulls away to walk to his office and shut the door. 

This was some goddamn bullshit. FUCK.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrry

Eren POV//

It's been about a month with minimal contact to Levi and I was getting a little pissed. We were dating so what did Erwin expect us to do not make any contact whatsoever. We were texting each other every night and make sudden stupid ass phone calls saying stuff like "Do you like hot Cheetos?" We barely talked to eachother in the department which was an all day shift so it sucked. The only time I would drive to Levis would be on Saturday and then we would cuddle and kiss. Although a lot of the time Levi got called in by Erwin because he knew we were together. I would just sleep in his bed and wait for his pretty face to walk through the door and jump me. He's taken me to fancy places and homey places, sometimes even run down places but usually because they were owned by elders who needed the money. I didn't mind. Although Levi never got mad at me for any particular reason, I was still waiting because I've seen the way he yells at Erwin. He told me so much about himself that I felt like my brain would explode but I loved everything he told me. I've told him everything about myself and he either nods, smiles or laughs. His face was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and he was tall too. Almost like he was made just for me and I was made for him. 

It was Wednesday night and I was awake to no end at midnight. Pulling out my phone I quickly text the contact 'pretty boy' and say:

"Why do dolphins have such a complicated language to where even us humans can't understand them?" I hit send and see that he read it almost immediately. He was awake. 

"Well, Eren, if you haven't noticed, the human race is very stupid. We believe that we are the superior race in knowledge and strength but in actuality dolphins are superior in knowledge. Even more so than we are. Humans think, because they have a system of extreme communication and are land animals, that anything in the sea/ocean that we don't understand are inferior. I would not push it past us to think that dolphins are stupid and just squeak and squeal for communication but in reality if they are just stupid sea mammals with a stupid communication how come we haven't cracked it yet? We STILL haven't any idea how to speak or learn the way dolphins do because they are superior. We are the dumb mammals, Eren, not them." He sent and I read through the big ass paragraph. Damn why is it so sexy when he's so smart. 

"Jesus fuck Levi. I think I'm hard. Can I call you Professor Ackerman now??" I send and wait for his reply. 

"Sweet cheeks don't give me images in the middle of the night or else I won't be able to sleep. You can call me anything except single. You are mine and always mine." He sends and I blush at the ending. His. Oh do I like the sound of that. 

"Hold on I'm gonna go and jack off to your face in the shower. I'll be back =]" I send and rush to my bathroom. I take my phone with me and hop into warm water. 

"You do know that I have cameras in your bathroom, right?" I gasp and look up to the now zooming in camera. I grin and turn my whole body towards it to show my erection. Suddenly I get a call from Levi. I answer and I hear hot breathing. 

"Eren, why are you so hot?" 

"Because I was made in hell" I laugh at my own joke and I just hear more panting. Is he touching himself. 

"Are you playing without me Levi??" 

"I should ask you the same thing Mr. I get hard from everything Levi says. But yes I am." 

"Mmmmm yeah I do don't I?" I wrap my fingers around the hard erection in front of me and stroke slowly to tease. Imma give him a show. And I did. I could here him come as I did like thirty minutes later and the day after was crazy. 

He came by to pick me up for work but as soon as I was in the car I was yanked. His hands were roaming all over and he was kissing anything of access. I was wondering why he came so early but I now know. We had a very heated make out session in his beautiful car. 

"Jesus you're so fucking beautiful." Levi pants and I stare at him through hooded eyes. 

"Likewise but we really should be going to work." I suggest and he groans in disapproval but let's me go anyway. I sit back into the leather cushion of his car and strap myself in. He begins driving to our department and I stare at him from the side. So handsome. 

As soon as we arrive we're greeted by Erwin glaring at us but I couldn't help but chuckle. I exit the car and walk past Erwin with no comment and into the department I went. Levi stayed behind so I assumed he was the one in trouble. Petra welcomes me with a good morning and vice versa. The department was surprisingly empty considering how much later we were. I never mind it and enter my now cleaned and decorated office. I had two small succulents on my desk with my name tag in the middle and a couple hanging on the ceiling. This was all I needed. I sit down and rummage through my documents for the bill and begin writing down numbers. Calculating, I noticed that our debt has decreased significantly and I feel proud for having done my job right. As I soak in my accomplishment the door opens to my office and Erwin walks in with Levi behind. They say nothing and simply sit down in the two chairs across from my desk. My eyebrows raise in slight confusion. 

"We have news." Erwin suddenly says and my attention turns to him.   
"There has been a problem in the Sina department and recently their chief has died. I am too busy here to act as a substitute and have agreed to make Levi the makeshift instead. In two weeks he is to leave and only return when we have found a proper chief for command. I am terribly sorry to say that even this task may take a couple of years." Erwin explains without so much as a flinch but I do. Years. I won't see Levi for a couple of years. Holy shit. We just got into a flow of a good relationship and now he leaves. I turn to Levi and he looks down in shame. He must not want to leave. But he has no choice. I somewhat come to terms with the arrangement due to the news not being so terrible. At least Levi wasn't dying. I slowly nod and purse my lips. 

"Alright" my throat was dry. I look to Levi again and his eyes bore into mine with sorry. I push my sliding glasses up and begin my calculations again as the two men Leave. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a start. Sorry it's short

Levi POV//

There was no reason why Erwin would do this. The Chief died, big deal! He was a dick anyway. Eren looked so upset when Erwin told him and it felt devastating to see the man look hurt in such a way. I rub the back of my neck and sigh deeply. I thought it was fine when Erwin mentioned it but now second thoughts were coming and I wasn't too happy. I stand and head straight to Erwin's office. Without bothering to knock I enter and see Erwin signing forms. 

"Oi, bastard." I scowl with my chin up and he looks up still in a slouched position. His larger than normal eyebrows raise. 

"Levi. What can I help you with?" He says nonchalantly and it pisses me off. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you interfere with my relationship and in order to get us apart even more you make me the makeshift. Why? Hmm? Why, Erwin?" He stares at me with a frown. 

"Well, Levi, I'm not sure what this sudden outburst is but I do believe it is neither the time nor place for this discussion. Now if you will please get back to work." He completely ignores my comments and ooooooh this piece of shit. 

"No. This is the time I confront you on this ridiculous behavior. You say my work has become sloppy with Eren around and yet my reports were so much more fuller and detailed when he came to my office. I just want to know why. Why?" I ask again and this time he leans back in his chair. 

"Levi, has my choices affected you that much?" I scoff

"You are not dumb Erwin, so don't even think about playing it now. Of course what you have chosen to do has affected me because I'm in a relationship. The last time I had a relationship was five years ago and you know it. Why try and take a piece of my happiness away? Are you jealous?" I was really frustrated at this whole ordeal. Erwin sighs and sits up. 

"Look Levi, I really do think he has been a bad influence on your work and that your relationship may be a...plus for him." He says shrugging a bit. What the hell. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" I hiss and he looks away. 

"You know he has a swing to his hips and he may just be using you for certain reasons and I'm a bit concerned about it." He explains and I understand completely what he's saying but I want to hear the bastard say it. 

"Say it." 

"Levi I mean, Eren, he's kind of a whor-" 

Right Hook  
Adjective/  
In which the fist is thrown at a curve and is made to impact an opponents face or cheek. Extremely effective. 

"You son of a bitch!" I continue to throw punches at the bastards face to show my anger. He was off the chair and on the floor groaning as I straddled his chest to beat the shit out of him. He dodges one of my hits and straights right into my nose. Fuuuuuck did that hurt. I fall back and I see Erwin stand wobbly. I guess the commotion was a little loud because I see Eren shove Erwin away and lean down to help me. 

"Oh my gods! What happened?! Why are you guys fighting??" He asks pulling me up from the hard floor. 

"It's nothing hurry up and get the hell out." Erwin says in a cold tone and I can't help but want to sock him again. 

I stand up immediately and catch a headache as soon as I do. I glare at Erwin one last time and mutter 'bitch'. Eren leads me straight into his office, sitting me down in a leather chair. I groan at the pulsing in my head. Soft hands suddenly feel around my nose and face. 

"He dislocated your nose." Eren announces. 

"Yeah no kidding." I huff out unimpressed with his comment. It may have seemed unprofessional to punch your boss but this particular boss happened to be my best friend. He was also acting like a prick. 

"I think you'll be fine if you tip your head back and hold it. I'm no doctor so I can't relocate it, you'll have to go to the hospital." Eren explained worriedly but sighs and relaxes on his desk. 

"Thanks, Eren but I can do it myself." I say thankful and pop it back in place with a snap and a groan. Eren flinches at the snap but calms again. 

"Why were you guys fighting?" 

"He basically told me this whole thing would help me see the "true" you but I don't even understand why he would say that. He called you a...... whore." I say slowly and look up at Eren to see the sadness on his face. 

"But Eren you aren't ok? You're so fucking amazing and innocent and sexy as hell, so don't think for a second that the shit spewing from his lips is true. Okay?" I quickly try to bring his spirit back up but he only gives me a sad watery smile. 

"It's fine Levi. I've been called worse but never by my own boss." He tries to laugh it off at the end and I scowl. Fucking shitbrows making Eren feel like this and then I can't help but feel that I did the same. I told him and I accepted leaving. 

His worry fades a little but a frown appears to replace it as he looks at his door. I whip back and groan immediately at the sudden movement but see Kirstein staring through the window. He quickly scuttles away to Erwin's room once I look back and he was no more. Boy oh boy another problem to join my problems. 

"Hey, I know it's too late to refuse this offer but this weekend let me get you something. It's a surprise so don't ask" I warn but figure what might help him feel better. 

"That's so shitty. Now you've got me so excited." Eren pouts but gives off a better energy. I stand up with a small chuckle and kiss his plushy lips before leaving his office. 

The rest of the day felt like an elongated hell with small attachments. Every once in a while I would see shitbrows walk by and I would occasionally flip him. This whole thing has given me a big migraine including that punch. By the time my shift was over and I faxed Erwin his stupid reports, Eren was gone. He texted me though. The text read that he was going to stay with Armin at home for a nice binge watching of J.R.R Tolkiens masterpieces. This was fine, I was just going to go home and rest. 

The drive home took no time at all and once I reached my apartment I noticed that I had not spoken with Izzy in quite a while. After Farlans death I simple shut myself out from other relations other than Eren. 

Occasionally I would get a call or text from her but I wanted nothing but to sleep or speak to Eren. My current case was on this strange killer but I often drifted to the reoccurring gang incidents. Mostly the one Farlan had been associated with. I found a lot more about the leader and how the gang operated and I was planning on asking Erwin for an infiltration unit, including me to catch these bastards. He then decidedly brought up this shitstorm about makeshifts and dead asswipes. 

I whip out my phone and call Isabel. The phone rings and rings until I hear her small voice. 

"Levi?"

"Hey Izzy, I'm just calling to apologize for ignoring you. I was just feeling down and it was shitty of me to do that to you when you where in the same position. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" I ask quietly and I hear her sigh deeply. 

"Yeah it's ok, I understand but please don't do it again. I was really lonely." I hear the sadness on her tongue but never mind it. 

"I'm calling also to ask when you'd like to come over." 

"For what?"

"Well possibly dinner or we could do something else if you want." I give the option cautiously but she just chuckles. 

"Ok sure. Dinner it is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the past. Sorry it's a tad short.

Third POV//

Erens dreams were to say the least adequate, often times he didn't really dream. But, in those tiny slivers of rushed sleep and indecent headaches, a nightmare would appear. These were no monsters under the bed nightmares, but rather memories. 

Eren had problems with them a year ago after escaping the hands of Jean, but one secretly squished its way in the front of the line. Since Levi made his way in Erens life no bad dreams even thought of coming to haunt Eren. Everything had been peaceful and quiet for the 23 year old but for some odd reason tonight, one struck. 

In the beginning of college, Eren hated Jean like the plague but after some private hang out sessions in their second year the two saw how much they actually liked each other. Jean would sometimes stare a little too long and Eren would linger his hands on Jeans shoulder just a bit. It didn't take long for them to have sex and announce they were dating. Eren thought it a little bit early but Jean was pushy on the matter and Eren gave in with a smile. 

Jean was very protective of Eren and sometimes was obsessive but he tossed it over his shoulder as nothing. He coddled Eren a lot and was safe in the beginnings of their growing relationship. It took until the beginning of the third year of college for Jean to actually strike Eren. Albeit a slap, Eren, being the naive college kid he was, saw it as Jean trying to help Eren snap out of his dazed state like in the movies. The situation was him failing a class and Eren became a grumbling mess until the slap. Nothing much happened after the slap except some awkward conversations but they soon went back to their normal relationship. 

Then the real terror began. When Eren left the college to head back to Jeans apartment he found the man drunk and throwing glass at the wall. 

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jean was screaming so loud no doubt the whole neighborhood heard but Eren was the only one receiving the harm. When Eren entered the living room with shock on his face, Jean turned towards him and rushed him so hard Eren was breathless. The next thing he knew Jeans fist was flying to his face and ribs trying cause as much damage as they could. Eren let him, out of pure fear. 

After this event Eren stayed with Armin for a while without notice for a month. When Eren had decided to head back to the apartment he found Jean already waiting. He looked terrible as Eren felt great. Eren had planned on simply packing his things and leaving back to Armin. Jean had other plans. 

As swift as a hummingbird Eren was knocked off his feet and pressed into the floor. Jean made sure to tear apart his attire and Eren felt exposed and dangerously so. Jean was whispering in his ear about how he loved him and how he's being punished for leaving. 

"You must, you deserve this, you left and I was alone." Jean said and pulled Erens y-fronts off with no remorse and Eren felt it. He felt everything. Every breath and pulse and hair. Everything, even the blood trickling down his thigh. Eren screamed at the dry harsh intrusion and hated his every fiber in his being for not fighting. Eren let it happened and he blamed himself over and over for putting himself in this situation. 

Jean raped him for 2 hours and by the end Eren was limp and numb to everything around him. Jean was apparently tired so he yawned and stood to go to bed, leaving Eren. Eren, who was sprawled on the kitchen floor, sobbing and whimpering at what had happened to him. After what seemed to be years, Eren stood and pulled his underwear back up. 

After gathering all of his things from around the house, Eren left. He saw himself lucky with the opportunity to leave right after this disgusting event, unlike some people. They get caught in relationships and are made to endure the abuse with out so much as a peep. 

The walk to his car was so painful he began crying half way there. He couldn't imagine sitting down right now so he basically squatted while driving. When he shit parked to Armins apartment he silently went in and took a shower. He felt so dirty and hurt but he knew that if he told Armin something would happen. Either killing Jean or try to get him to go to court and Eren wanted neither so he simply washed and went to lie on the couch. 

The next morning was a throbbing painful mess because Armin woke up and attempted waking Eren up with a slap on his ass. It worked and Eren winced. He never mentioned the rape but since he knew Armin would find something out he said that Jean gave him a few good licks in before leaving. Fooled him good enough. 

Though the nightmares are of him being taken advantage of and exposed horribly so, this nightmare was not. This nightmare was about the last horrible thing Jean did to Eren. 

Jean had left Eren alone for the rest of third year and most of fourth. It was the week before the last and Eren was so ready to be done with college. He really didn't have that stereotypical college party life but on occasion he was invited. Since it was the ending of college and most of his friends wanted him to be there he said fuck it. Nothing to formal nor lazy just some casual wear and Eren was off with Ar to this party. The party wasn't crazy and mostly relaxed but he knew it was a bit early so he just waited. Eren was enjoying his sips of White Zin and talking to Connie about economics. The feeling was so relaxed he didn't notice Jean walking through the mild crowd to the kitchen. 

Only when he noticed, Jean noticed him and the two stared at each other. Eren out of fear and Jean out of malice. As soon as Jean started walking Eren started running. Armin was nearby but seemed a little bit tipsy, drunk really, so when Eren shook him he turned around dopey. 

"Ar he's here!" Eren whispers and Armin looks confused. 

"Who?" He slurs but Eren pays no mind. 

"Jean!" Eren was breathing hard now and Armin just wasn't listening. 

"Pffffft I'd never let that asshole near you Eren. He ain't here cause I'm here and nuthin gonna happenenniiin tooooooo yoooou!" Armin laughs at his voice getting squeaky but Eren leaves him to run upstairs. 

He hides in a closet of one of the rooms and stayed for at least thirty minutes hoping that Jean would dissipate and he'd be left to have a good time. Erens realistic self knew Jean would look for him, hunt him if he needed to. Nothing scared Eren most than Jean hunting him for another round of horrid dryness. Eren was left inside of the closet with his extremely loud thoughts. 

Thump thump thump. Footsteps. Eerily slow footsteps climbing up the stairs and through the rooms.   
Doors squeak and squeal at being opened and Eren already knows. The next room was his room and the tickling anxiety made its way throughout Erens body and he shivers. Thump thump. They got closer and Eren sees Jean stop. 

"Eren, come out." Jean sing songs and drags the words out. Eren was shaking in this small space he had and Jeans hand reaches out for the closet door. Eren screams but as soon as he does hands grasp his shoulders. 

Armin looks him straight in the eyes with worry and Eren starts crying. Only a bad dream. It was only a bad dream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I updated! After two months I'm here!!! Sorry guys just took me a while to whip it up, enjoy!!

Levi POV//

After the dinner I had with Izzy, we occasionally spoke over the phone like we used to. It went well and I was content now that our relationships bindings were mending again. 

Today is finally Saturday and Eren and I agreed that I would pick him up for his surprise. I made sure not to dress in a suit or something too formal but a casual shirt and pants. I text Eren that I was to be there in a bit since I was an early person to everything. His reply was quick and I left the premises of my apartment to get to my car. The drive was quick and I was soon parked outside of his little house that barely peeked through the others. 

I step out and close the car door to head up the couple of stairs presented to knock on the door. Not two seconds later the door opened and their stood the blob Armin in some sweats and a deep frown. Someone was moody. 

"Ah that's right. Eren!" The blonde calls out behind him and I stand there patiently waiting for the gorgeous being called, Eren. We hear something equivalent to 'coming' but we could have been mistaken. Erens head appeared behind Armin and the shorter turned to allow him to leave the house. 

"Have fun." Armin says without a hint of enthusiasm. Eren wraps his arms around my chest and we embrace a while. 

"Good morning love." I say kissing his lips lightly completely forgetting that we were standing in front of Armin still. I hear him groan. 

"Get a goddamn room." Armin says and slams the door in our faces. Jeez, what was shoved up his ass. Eren chuckles a little at the blonde and turns back to me. 

"Good morning Levi." He says with a smile playing those plumpy lips and I lick my own dry ones. Man was I lucky. 

"Are you hungry, love? I know it's early but the thing I have for a surprise takes time and is quite tedious. We could pick something up?" I ask and Eren simple shook his head. 

"Ar made a big breakfast this morning so I'm fine." He says calmly walking towards the black beaut. I follow after him and apparently follow too late for Eren was already climbing in himself. 

I click my tongue. 

Little shit was supposed to let me open the door for him. 

Eren looks through the darkened window at my expression and smiles brightly. 

"Why do you take pleasure in opening the door for me?" He asks with a tiny grin. I roll my eyes at it and shut his door before walking around to my own. 

"I like to do things for you, is that a problem?" I ask instigating with a bit of fun. I see Eren smile in the corner of my eye and he throws his arms over his chest. They were so high he looked puffy and childlike, but what really made me laugh was his voice. 

"Why yes there is!" Eren says in a nasally and almost deathbed kind of voice with a tight scowl. The whole thing looked phenomenal but I couldn't help the chuckles pouring out. 

"You're a fuckin idiot Eren." I say with a smile and shoving the keys in the ignition. He sits back with a good laugh. 

"You love this idiot, idiot." Eren says with his large smile and I find myself agreeing. I do love this idiot. 

"You're right. I do love you." I say with complete seriousness as I stare towards him. His laughs die down and his eyes widen with surprise and a joy. 

"Oh my, Levi! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" He suddenly shouts and I jump just a tad. Erens arms reach out and grab my face, smooshing it as he leans in to kiss my wrinkled lips. The kiss was hard wet and oh so passionate but my face was hurting so I pulled away. As soon as his hands were removed I unbuckle my seatbelt to kiss him properly. Our lips move over slowly with softness and need but once I hear Eren whine for more I pull away teasing. 

"Leviiiiii, can the surprise wait??" Eren says in the most whiny voice he can cough up and I roll my eyes. Horny brat. 

"No it can't and besides we were gonna wait for that, right?" I ask curious as to why he'd want to change his mind. Eren pouts and looks away skittish like. 

"Well I mean this is your second to last weekend here I thought maybe an exception?" Eren says rubbing his finger pads across the other slowly and practiced. Erens eyes look up to mine shyly but I just frown. He wants to have sex just because I love him. Now that I think about it, it makes sense but I don't want him to feel rushed. 

"Eren, baby, I don't want you to feel rushed in this we can still wait. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to have sex with me. If you still want to wait we will and if you actually feel ready then we'll be ready. At the moment though I was waiting all week for this surprise so we won't blow it off for some type of quickie." I say sternly and he continues to look at his fingers. 

"I know, Levi, but I really feel like I want to please and be pleased and that the next level has been far too elongated for me to handle. I want you and I don't feel obligated in anyway. I want to see the surprise as well but how about...... next weekend? Right before you leave? Some abstinence before we do something, yeah?" Eren proposes and I nod thinking over what he had to offer. 

"Then it's a deal. It feels odd making a schedule for when we'll uh have sex." I say chuckling but Eren giggles along. 

"It does doesn't it? Well what are you waiting for?! Surprise surprise!" He says enthusiastically and I laugh. 

"Alright alright." I quickly buckle up again and take the car out of park and begin our trip. And a trip it was, 2 hours just to reach the area my little surprise was in. As we began driving on the highway I noticed Eren was being touchy. Not that I at all minded but he was constantly tracing his soft thumb over my knuckles. Rubbing his pads across my palm and working deep in the skin there. It felt nice of course but unless he wants to cut the date short to now, he does, he would stop. He's biting his lips too, shit. 

I focus on the road as a sort of distraction to Eren ministrations and look through the signs as if I were interested. We drove for while before I felt the prodding fingers go limp and I see Eren lull. As if I missed the feel of his fingers I squeeze his slight hand and intertwine them. To keep myself from sleep I turn on some music but of course at a low sound. 

We were in the suburbs of Stohess when I feel Eren stir from his nap. I look over to find the back of his hair flattened from constant pressure. I reach up to ruffle it back to full volume and he whines with a frown. 

"Stop it" he says with sleep in his voice but I just chuckle. 

"We're almost there. Just a couple more miles." I say grabbing his hand once again to squeeze. I hear him hum in understanding. 

We drive the couple miles to reach the store I made a payment with. They were specialized in helping people with there problems and sold them what they needed. Also in protection but it wasn't like these people were the ones doing the comfort and protection. It was the dogs that did that. Yes I'm getting Eren a dog. As messy and annoying as they can be at least it'll protect Eren while I'm gone. 

The store wasn't a store that yelled we sell service dogs either. It appeared more like a hotel if anything but the upper levels were for the owners and their family. It helped with my surprise. I pull into the parking lot and park the beaut close to the store. Eren looks around with wide eyes and anticipation as I turn off the car. 

"Here we are." I say and unbuckle my seatbelt. Eren does the same and I step out of the car. As I was close to his side he got out and shut it himself, teasing. I pout. 

"Jeez I just wanna open the door for you Eren." I say a tad annoyed and he giggles. 

"I know." Little shit. I get to the front before Eren does and open the door satisfied. He looks up at me with a smirk. 

"Happy?" He says making me smile. 

"Very."

We go in and hear silent barking but loud enough to make you think a stray was near by the area. The receptionist looks up and smiles widely and friendly. 

"Hello! How may I help you?" She asks full attention on us. 

"Yes I have business with James regarding the appointment I made, Levi Ackerman." I say and she looks down at her calendar nodding. 

"Yes he's waiting out back if you will. He says he's excited to do this with you to show you the approach we'll try. Go on ahead." She says happily and I nod grabbing Erens hand to walk out back. Eren looks around confused. Sure there were some pictures of dogs on her wall but not enough to make it seem like a pet place. 

"Where are we Levi?" I hear him whisper and I look down. 

"It's a surprise. Be patient." I say and we reach the door at the end of the hall already opened. We walk through to find many cages empty but nonetheless there for Erens eyes and I can see the realization kick in. We turn to the left and walk down more and find a door that leads outside. A grassy area wide enough for a large party but securely for dogs. Eren looks around at the many pups running around and jumping. I look down and see him smiling every which way and in cause I do too. 

"Quite a bit, no?" I hear James say to our right side and he walks towards us with a ball in hand. 

"Yes. Many to love." Eren says with pep in his voice and he pets a lab on the head when it comes up. 

"Indeed. Levi has found a great choice for you. He said it's your favorite kind." James explains and walks away towards a pile of pups playing. He leashes one of them and brings it back to us. 

Eren gasps happily. 

"An Australian Shepard! Oh it's so cute!" He squeaks and kneels to pet the multicolored dog. It was almost two years old and trained to full extent. James explained to me, last time we spoke, it was a dog that got accustomed to the new technique they used quite well. It was perfect. 

"Yes now if you will come with me I'll show you to the room you'll use for our steps. Over a couple of years we have been developing a new type of technique that'll help you get bonded to the dog of your choosing quicker. We have no name for it but it requires you in a room with the dog while we turn on this device, it secretes a scent that tells the dog to accept you. Now if you see that she'll be standoffish in the beginning and then lovable near the end then it's worked. She'll do fine though, she's already a dog of love but she's also fierce." James explains to Eren as he had explained to me. James pets the Shepard lightly and leads us to the room he spoke of. 

Once James leads Eren into the room I wait outside in an attempted lounge area. More like a chair. James had told me the process could take an hour or so but honestly I disregarded it. Now I see why he warned me. It took nearly two hours until I heard the door open to find a ruffled Eren. He had a pant in his breath and a disheveled look overall. 

"She's perfect Levi! I don't know how to thank you enough!" Eren says with and all too wide smile upon his face. I can't help but smile back. I see the Shepard walk around Erens feet happily not taking her eyes off of Eren as she rubbed against him. I stand from my uncomfortable seat to pursue Eren when James comes from a door across the hall. 

"I see it has worked. I hope it wasn't too tedious." James says cautiously but I pat him on the shoulder. 

"I assume it when just great." I look to Eren and he nods in confirmation while he pets the pup lovingly. 

"Just wonderful." He says grinning. 

We head off home after signing some papers and purchasing needed items for the Shepard. Eren sat in the back with the dogs head in his lap sleeping away energy. I hear Eren shuffle behind me but I keep my eyes glued to the road. 

"What'll you name her?" I ask curiously and I hear him hum in thought. 

"I think I'll name her Sinn. It means sense in german but I've always found it to be a sort of nice word." Eren explains and I hum. We continue driving when Eren speaks again. 

"Levi?" 

"Yes, Eren?"

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted???? What????? Just kidding haha sorry the chapter is shorter than I expected it to be but it's quite plot heavy. Also for readers of Süß Spinne, I'm working on the chapter but it's taking me a while to figure out what's going to happen next. I have not given up!! Enjoy

Sinn had the most pleasant manners as she slept on Erens lap. Eren had made sure to pet the pup throughout the drive back home. Levi wasn't much for loud interrupting noises so he was glad for the silence. 

"Sinn will live at your place. I could not imagine the ruckus a dog would bring into my apartment." Levi spoke suddenly breaking the silence and Eren looks up. A smile pulls his cheeks at Levi's clean freak tendencies. 

"I assumed that much. We'll make sure she's welcome." Eren looks down again at the dog while petting her head some more. The Aussie rubs her forehead against Erens knee in appreciation. Levi didn't miss the small interaction the two had and was happy that Eren was happy. 

The drive was just as long and just as boring since Eren decided to use his time for a small nap. Levi just watched the road and kept driving down towards Rose. The two were settled comfortably in silence as they finally got back into the city but Eren in the back shifted suddenly with a whimper. Levi's eyes snap to him in the rear view mirror. 

"You ok?" Levi asks concerned but he watches Eren curl into himself clutching his stomach. The deep breath Eren releases is heard and the younger uncurls himself. Eren lets out a small 'oof' as he hits the back of the seat with a whimpering Sinn by his side. 

"Wow either I'm really hungry or I'm dying inside." Eren says with a breathy laugh. Levi wasn't convinced in being humored with Erens joke. He was very concerned. 

"Alright, we'll stop somewhere and eat before I take you back, ok?" Levi asks looking at the rearview intently just to see Eren nod. Sinn sees Eren calm down and she visibly calms as well until Eren squeals out another painful sound and Sinn barks twice. Her distress was clearly evident. Levi hears the barks and turns around to Eren clutching his stomach tightly. Beneath his breath he whispers 'it hurts, it hurts' like a mantra. 

"Nope, we're going to the hospital. Something is very wrong. First we're dropping off Sinn." Levi says as he speeds up determined to find out what's wrong with Eren. Sinn looks at Eren and whines along with him to show him she cared. Eren appreciated it. 

When they reached Erens house Levi didn't allow Eren to do anything, which made Eren a bit pissy because that was his dog. Armin was home still and was more than thrilled to find a pup coming into their home. Eren could almost hear his squeal through the car. When Levi was speaking with Armin about Sinn, Eren snuck out of the back of the car and sat in the front. 

Levi turns at the shut of the car door and glares at Eren while Eren acts oblivious to his actions. Levi turns back to Armin and says some more things as the blonde nods his head and takes Sinn inside with a wave to Eren. The black haired male walks back to the car and settles himself in his side of the car glowering at Eren. 

"You couldn't wait?" He asks a bit angry he didn't get to help Eren out of the car but Eren scoffs playfully. 

"I'm not paralyzed Levi, it's not like I'm so in pain I can't move-" Eren stops speaking as another rush of pain his right above his groin and Levi stares concerned. 

"Who's unable to move?" Levi says jokingly and starts up the car to head towards the hospital. 

"Shut the fuck up and drive faster you prick." Eren moans at the intense pain just repetitively hitting his stomach. 

"Eren, what does it feel like?" Levi asks wondering if it's just a stomach ache or perhaps something else. 

"Fucking Charlie horses right above my dick and it shuts on and off oooooooooh" Eren squeals at another rush and leans back in his seat. Tears form in his eyes and he takes shuddery breaths to try and help but he cries even more so. Levi sees the tears and wants to lift his hand to wipe them away but he focuses on driving faster. 

They finally reach Rose Memorial and Levi takes a spot close to a handicapped. Immediately he's out of his side and on Erens to help him out of the car. Eren refused to let Levi carry him so Levi acted as a shoulder to lean on instead. Eren was having the worst time trying to walk the pain was too much. When they reach the inside his hand shakily pushes against the wall with Levi at his side too. 

Levi was final in his decision to not let Eren take forever to reach the front desk. His arms wrap around Erens back legs and upper back to effectively swoop him up into his arms. Eren squirms at the sudden whip around but somehow calms as his body bends at his lower abdomen. The pain ceases for a while. Levi was practically running to reach the desk and caught her attention with a whistle. 

"Is Nile Dok in? This is an emergency. He's my main doctor so please check." Levi quickly says and the woman looks up at Eren with urgency and picks her phone up to dial a number. While they wait for the receptionist to locate Dok, Levi was kissing Eren sweaty forehead in attempt to calm him down but the man was continuously shaking in pain. A smaller hand grips Levi shirt tightly and Levi can't help but give a few more kisses to his crown. 

"Dok is in, follow me please." Her feet were quick to take her to the back room and down a few halls but Levi was hot on her heels. They reach the very end of the hall to Niles office and the receptionist opens it to them. The room was large and held a bed as well as a desk and medical equipment. 

"Levi, your usually one to make appointments, what can I do for you?" Nile jokes a little until he looks up to find Levi carrying a sweating, panting, and shaking young man. Niles eyes widen and he leads the tall man to the hospital bed. 

"What's this here?" Nile takes his professional tone now that he sees the emergency. 

"It an emergency he needs help, I don't know what happened or is happening but he's in a lot of pain." Levi explains wiping Erens wet hair out of his face. Eren was very incoherent and pale to the point Levi thought he was dying and his thoughts started to quicken. 

"If it was an emergency the ER is always open, I was about to leave for lunch. You're lucky you caught me." Nile explains as he throws off his white lab coat, in the way, and slips on latex gloves. 

"You know damn well how I feel about the people in ERs they're quick and sloppy and that's dangerous. Eren says it feels like Charlie horses repetitively hitting his stomach. Do you know what's happening?" Levi was having no sloppy nurse take care of his Eren. Nile looks up at Levi and frowns before he turns to Eren. 

"Eren was it? Hey son, can you tell me where the pain is coming from?" Nile says softly and the young man nods slowly. His small hand reaches down and touches the area right above his groin and Nile nods and thanks him for the cooperation. Eren whines a little as the pain comes back full force and Nile watches how the man clenches all around. Suddenly Nile lifts up the bottom of Erens shirt and presses on the area Eren pointed to with a good amount of pressure. Erens hands shoot to Niles hand and presses even harder and feels the pain begin to alleviate under the pressure. Eren sighs in relief and Levi watches very concerned. 

"I should say that answers my question but I need something else. Levi help Eren out of his pants and this is so I can help better understand the situation, ok? I'll be out here and cover his nether regions with this and call me back in." Nile says leaving the two men to do what he asked. Eren almost whines when the mans hand leaves his stomach and the pain comes back. Levi was quick to sit Eren up and strip him of his pants and underwear but pauses at the sight of the underwear. There was blood covering Erens white y-fronts and it was all over. Levi then actually notices the bed was covered in blood as well as his pants. 

"Holy shit! Dok!!" Levi shouts and yanks the pants all the way off of the brunette and Nile opens the door in a rush. Levi sweats profusely and looks up to the doctor concerned. 

"Alright, Levi push your hand here and allow Eren to maneuver it." Nile leads and Levi does as he says without hesitation. Nile slips new gloves on and shifts to the marbled counter to grab his glasses. After slipping the frames on he turns back to Eren and examines the blood covering his clothing. All the while Eren had his hand firmly over Levi's and pushing into it to make the pain cease. Levi watches curiously at the movements that seemed almost as if a puppy was milking its mother. Eren was calmer now and less shaky and very much unaware of the situation he was in due to his uninterested aura at what Nile was doing. 

After Nile had inspected the underwear and jeans he moved towards Erens bottom. There was more blood but not as heavy and messy. Nile comes to a conclusion after making mental notes towards what he just saw and lifts his hands to pull the gloves off. Levi looks up at him in concern. 

"Well? Is he alright? He's not dying is he?" Levi rambles and Nile shakes his head. 

"No the boy is not dying but he should take some iron pills to help with the bleeding as well as some painkillers. I'll prescribe that later but for now Levi how familiar are you with the news on male pregnancy?" Nile was quick to calm the man but jumps his nerves again after asking his question. 

"Uh I've heard about them. Why?" Levi asks but somehow already knowing answer and Nile just sighs. 

"Well you're friend here just might be one of them."


End file.
